movie_fanmakes_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Mousekewitz apologizes to Olivia
It was almost 11 o'clock. Fievel and his friends dropped off Olivia, Timothy, and Jaq at the Mousekewitz's home. Olivia stopped by the window while Timothy and Jaq said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Crows stayed with Fievel, because they were not ready to grow up. "Fievel, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Olivia asked. "I will not forget." Fievel said, as Olivia smiled. Then Fievel sailed the ship away, and he waved his hat. "Goodbye, Olivia!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Fievel!" Olivia called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Papa and Mama had just returned home. They freed Pal from the rope, and he led them to the children's room. Pal barked with happiness. Mama smiled as she turned to Papa. "Papa, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Timothy. After all, he's still a child." At the party, Papa and Mama had a chat, and Papa agreed to let Timothy stay with Olivia and Jaq in the nursery for a while. Papa yawned and said, "Pshaw, Mama. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Pal?" "Oh, of course not." said Pal smiled and nodded. Mama opened the door and gasped. Olivia was not in her bed. "Olivia?" She saw her by the window. Pal ran to her. "Olivia, what on earth are you doing there?" Olivia woke up and yawned. She saw Mama, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mommy, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Papa repeated. "All except the Lost Crows. They weren't quite ready." Olivia said. "Lost Crows? Ready?" asked Papa. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Papa. "Yes. But my brothers and I are." "Are?" Now Papa was confused. "Ready to grow up." Olivia reminded him. Pal ran to a sleeping Timothy and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. He pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Papa, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on Timothy, and I…" Olivia ran to Mama, who was tucking Timothy in. "Oh, but, mommy. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Olivia said, "Princess Dot and the mermaids and Fievel Mousekewitz! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Papa gasped. Pal ran over to a sleeping Jaq. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg in the shoe and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, he put the blanket over Jaq's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Fievel would save us, and he did! And we all called him the sewer rat!" Olivia laughed, "Err… Captain Jenner, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Papa sighed, as he was getting tired. "Mama, I am going to bed." Olivia stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mommy, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Olivia, as she looked out the window. Mama turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Papa? Papa?" "Now what, Mama?" Papa said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Pal, did you see…?" "Yes, I did see that!" Pal beamed, as he ran to the window to see. Papa looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Mama smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Papa, dear." "Papa." Olivia smiled and hugged her father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Fievel Mousekewitz and the Lost Crows still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one brown mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END A Nixcorr26 parody Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Nixcorr26